Harry and Kitum: Boy Elemental
by HHrBeta-er
Summary: This is a shoot off of SamStone's Harry and Kiki but it is going to be T not R, Future HHr and hopefully going to be okay.


Harry and Kitum: Boy Elemental

A/N: I'm going to start working on this one as well although again not as much as What If?. The is based on Harry and Kiki on Ficwad. I know it is under a different title on other websites but I first found it on Ficwad so the starting of this story is SamStone's.

Balance is key to everything- Master Elemental Harold Potter

_Harry was hiding in the one place that Dudley would never be caught in... the library. He was barely in kindergarten, but he had already long since needed to read at least enough to follow the cooking instructions. So he found out that he had an escape in books._

This time he had decided to go deeper into the library. He had gone into the basement as it was further away from the only part Dudley would ever willingly go in... where the comics might be. The books here looked old and fragile. There was a sudden sound and Harry spun in shock.

In most instances there would have been a minor moment where something fell to the ground do to being startled. In this moment however Harry fell back and landed hard on the ground. He looked and saw in the dim light a hidden cache similar to the one in his cupboard. He saw in there a very odd looking book. He pulled it out and saw a strange name on it. 'Ye Arts Ancient and Ascendant' was what he saw.

The Book seemed mesmerizing and with a breath holding moment opened it. He would most likely never find out that it was a primer of magic that had been lost across various points in time space and realities. The Book as it was called by those who ran across it was a very obscure artifact that seemed to defy reality. Its appearance and name might change in what form it took, but the basics inside never changed although the book accumulated more information as time went on in its existence. Also the original authors being masters of their magic and having become deified had poured enough security and selectivity into the Book.

This particular incarnation of the Book had solidified itself a few centuries prior during the time of its last owner. Each section of the book contained in essence the sum knowledge of the field involved and contained both long forgotten as well as recently discovered knowledge. The kicker was that as the Book was crafted by a very strange society it lacked any morality in its teachings, but required that the learner either have or chose to follow a sense of ethics appropriate to whichever Art they chose. To those that turned their back on the vows the Book required was the Book forever denied. The knowledge had been sought out and various lesser works contained mere hints of the totality of the information and wisdom written into its pages.

For Harry the Book was written in a tight script flowing yet elegant even if it read a bit antiquated similar to Old English in form. Despite the vast information stored in the book it was at most an inch thick and bound with an old leather exterior with a wrap tie to keep it closed. The title was carved into the thick hide of the exterior and looked as if someone had poured considerable time into the complex engravings decorating it.

The most shocking thing to his mind was that it mentioned the m-word. However that was not mentioned until several paragraphs in as the skills were termed Arts. He shuddered as he recalled what mentioning that word in the Dursley's would do. There were several different topics mentioned in the book but one caught his attention. The Art of Life and Death seemed shocking but his interest was caught the moment he read that there was a way to call forth the spirit of the dead. He would be able to find out about his parents.

He was just about to flip to that section when he saw another topic. _The Art of The Elements_ - this seemed more interesting. He would hate to make his parents become a ghost and be miserable-he knows this because he saw it on the tele.

Harry was gone for quite some time as he read the introduction. It was fascinating how he could control the elements. He had promised himself long ago that he would never be a simpleton like his cousin, Dudley and would always strive for knowledge.

"The first step to the path is the declaration" Harry said "In a circle of blood, draw these five figures. Then stand at the circle's true north and chant thy oath. Hmm, well I have blood but where is true north? Ahhh, here's a compass. "

Harry then steeling himself found a knife and pricked his finger. He then dribbled a circle, made the five figures that looked like; a flame, a droplet, a tree, a swirl and a empty circle and stood where the compass told him to.

Harry then began to chant "With my blood, I pledge myself to the elements, With it will come great powers and responsibilities." As this was happening a light started to form in the empty circle and rose to about 20 cm above the ground. What was interesting was that it was making a shadow below it. "With my blood, I gain the ability to control fire, the brave; air, the smart; earth, the loyal and water, the cunning . With my blood, I gain the responsibilities of purifying the water, protecting the earth, connecting with the air and calming the fire." Just as he was finished the shadow grew until …

A/N: Please, please tell me that you got the metaphor and also something comes out of the shadow, if you can guess the right thing you will receive a prize!(Don't get your hopes up it would be sent via the internet and it is not money, sooo ya but you will get something!) Thank you! Please review! And Goodbye!

HHRBeta


End file.
